In the Shadows
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: Wizard AU. HPverse. Living among non-magical people was always difficult for half-blood Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but it only gets harder with the rise of a Dark Wizard named Hawkmoth intent on getting the powerful Miracle Stones of Creation and Destruction. Risking the status of secrecy, she becomes the Auror Ladybug to defeat him... now if only this mangy Cat would go away.
1. Chapter 1

Karin: Hey guys. This is based on a tumblr post I made with Miraculous in the HP verse. Please go to my blog karin-ochibi-chan if you wanna know the whole headcanon but for right now this is a prologue.

First things first-DO NOT read if you haven't read/seen Harry Potter. If you haven't seen Fantastic Beasts yet there is a reference in there to the Magical United Congress of United States of America (MUCUSA) and some magical creatures will be used in here from Fantastic Beasts or the Harry Potter series. The reason I am saying don't read this if you're not Harry Potter friendly is because it just jumps right into wizarding language and you'll be kinda lost if you don't look up that stuff.

This is a Wizard AU of Miraculous. Which means there are no Miraculouses exactly, but the Miracle stones of creation and destruction do exist. Ladybug and Chat Noir shall show up. You'll just have to see how.

IMPORTANT: Wizard langauge

Muggles = Moldu in French

Ministry of Magic/MUCUSA equivalent is the Council of Magical Order (COMO) for France in this Universe.

Disclaimer: Don't own Miraculous or Harry Potter or Fantastic Beasts.

* * *

It was all quiet in the city of Paris. All asleep in their beds with not a care in the world. The silence of the night was serene. The moon hung high in the sky, watching the inhabitants below with its soft glow. No one was out tonight.

Four shadows whoosh past apartment buildings.

Well, no one normal that is.

"Yahoo!" a boy shouted, gripping his broom tight as he soared through the roads and alleyways. His signature red baseball cap was missing, as it would be lost during the flight. His glasses pressed against his face from the wind blowing against him.

"Keep it down, Nino." a short blonde haired girl said worriedly. She clutched her broomstick nervously. She wasn't a fan of flying fast like her three companions, but she kept a steady pace with them. "You don't want to wake the Moldu, do you?"

"Dude, they're fast asleep, Mylene. Who's going to hear us?" Nino waved it off, like it was a silly notion, and grinned as he sped up past his friend.

"Mylene's right, Nino." a second girl flew up next to him. Her highlighted purple hair shown beautifully in the moonlight—her crimson eyes bright amongst the darkness of night. "The Council of Magical Order would have our heads if a Moldu was to see us." Nino sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry Juleka. Sorry, Mylene—you're right. It's just this is the last time we'll be able to enjoy late night flights since school is starting tomorrow." Nino replied, looking at the blonde girl apologetically.

"Who's afraid of the COMO now, eh Nino?" a third girl chimed in mischievously. Her midnight hair was in pigtails and her bright blue eyes shined like the sky on a sunny day.

"Well you're lucky you have a Moldu parent, Marinette." Nino teased. "You don't have to endure both your parents spooking you with bedtime stories about the Council arresting bad boys and girls who misuse magic." Marinette grinned.

"No, my mother hates the COMO so she tells me to stay away from them and they won't bother me." Marinette replied.

"What will the COMO do if you disobey them?" Mylene squeaked, burying her face in her jacket. All four flyers slowed down, hovering the in air in an abandoned alleyway.

"Mom says they take breaking status of secrecy really seriously. They can be as strict as the MUCUSA in America." Nino shuddered. Marinette and Juleka winced as Mylene looked confused.

"How bad is that?" she asked, frightened.

"Let's just say the Magical United Congress of the United States of America had to take drastic measures during wartimes." Nino said gravely. Mylene looked pale, like she wanted to cry, and Marinette shook her head.

"Mylene, don't worry about it. That was during war times when the magical world was threatened. I'm sure death penalties aren't distributed nowadays." Marinette patted Mylene's shoulder.

"Marinette's right. There's been peace in the Magical world before we were even born. Auror Potter made sure of that. The COMO's punishments are just meant to scare little wizard children from doing bad things. My parents just told me to always keep the status of secrecy and read me Tales of the Beetle and the Bard instead." Juleka spoke, causing Mylene to sigh in relief.

"This makes me really happy my parents aren't magical." Mylene said. Nino scoffed.

"Tell me about it. It sucks having to pretend all the time when you live in plain sight of Moldu. I don't know why my family chose to live in a city among Moldu." Nino added.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Marinette smiled, trying to settle the dark mood. "Papa and Mylene's parents are pretty decent people. Just because we have to live in secret doesn't mean we are living in misery." she poked Nino's cheek. Nino couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, you're right. I just wish we wouldn't have to hide who we are."

"Maybe one day we won't have to." Marinette soothed. She ascended a little higher on her broom. "Now come on! This is the last night of summer vacation! Our last night of flying without restrictions! Let's make it end on a good note." she grinned and flew past them. Her friends smiled at each other and flew after their friend, enjoying the wind blowing in their faces and the feeling of freedom.

They rose high above the clouds, taking in the glow of the moon. They laughed out in joy at the feeling of nothing holding them down. Marinette daringly dove down from the clouds towards the city as her companions followed, cheering all the while.

Juleka slowed down, a sense of déjà vu hitting her as she stared at the mansion below. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Marinette, Nino, and Mylene slowed as well, noticing their friend stop. Mylene frowned worriedly as their friend was intently studying the mansion.

"What's wrong, Juleka?" she asked. Juleka stared at the mansion a little longer before turning to her friends.

"It's just… I feel like I've seen that mansion before."

"Where?" Marinette asked. Juleka shrugged and shook her head.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps a dream…" she answered. Her gaze drifted back to the mansion.

Marinette, Nino, and Mylene followed her gaze back towards the mansion. Marinette started floating towards it, curious, when Nino put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's just a mansion. Nothing really special about a rich family, dude." Nino told her. Mylene nodded, not wanting to start trouble, and Juleka and Marinette shared a look before nodding. "Let's head back."

With that, the four wizards flew away to their respective homes, leaving the mansion behind. But perhaps Marinette and Juleka were onto something. If only they examined closer would they have found they weren't without a witness. Bright emerald eyes watched enraptured at the four shadowy figures in the sky, disappearing among the stars.

* * *

Okay so there is the prologue. Hopefully it isn't bad. It's been a while since I've written. Anyway let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Karin: Okay-here's chapter two-not a lot happening here, but I am on a writing role today and wanted to get something else out today. Hope you like it!

BTW, Kneazles are big cats in the wizarding world with tails like lions-they can also breed with regular cats. Hippogriffs are creatures with bird heads, wings, and a body of a horse.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Miraculous or Fantastic Beasts.

* * *

" _It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves"_

—William Shakespeare

* * *

" _Nooroo, come here." a voice beckoned. The Cornish pixie, a small being with butterfly wings, flinched. A hand was held out into the light and Nooroo flew forward, landing in the shadowy figure's hand. The male's hand stroked his wings softly, but Nooroo felt nothing but dread._

 _The man stopped his stroking of Nooroo's wings and took out a locket, a beautiful blonde haired woman gazed up at him with wonderful, loving green eyes. Remorse filled the man, but then resolve as he clenched the locket to his chest. He gazed at Nooroo with ice blue eyes that were so cold Nooroo shivered._

" _Tell me, Nooroo. What are these Miracle Stones you spoke of?" he asked calmly, but Nooroo gulped and shook his head at first, but then the shadowy figure took out his wand, twirling it in his fingertips. Nooroo winced._

" _Well… sir… the Miracle Stones of Creation and Destruction were created by Merlin himself. He made these all-powerful stones with the help of all of us Magical creatures, using all our magical essence to form two stones of power and when combined, they can grant the power of a god." Nooroo explained nervously._

" _Really…" the man said. "I must have these stones, Nooroo. Where are they?"_

" _Well… no one really knows, sir. Merlin made sure to hide them after the fall of King Arthur so no other man would have that kind of power. It's just told as folklore now among us Pixies."_

 _This made the man glare and clench his wand._

" _B-But perhaps in the Council of Magical Order they might have secret tomes about the stones! Perhaps you can try that!" Nooroo scrambled to say. This caused the man to pause._

" _Hmmm yes, the Council could know something, but they would never let anyone walk into their secret archives…." He trailed off. He walked towards the window where all the butterflies were gathered, floating around him. Nooroo floated in the air behind him, looking wary._

 _Suddenly the shadowy figure turned to Nooroo and smirked. He caught a butterfly in his hand and held out his wand._

" _But I won't be just sending anyone…" he whispered. He picked up his wand and chanted "Impero."_

* * *

Crimson eyes snapped open, and Juleka jerked forward from her bed, breathing heavily. She looked around to find herself in her room. She raised a pale hand to her forehead, realizing she was sweating. Furrowing her brow, she tried to remember what she dreamed about, but could only come up with blurry images.

But one thing was clear—those ice cold blue eyes looking maliciously out his window. And a pixie's sorrow was tangible like it was her own. Shakenly getting out of bed, she hurriedly went to get dressed. She rolled her eyes when she caught sight of her family's many Kneazles, large cats, sleeping on her clothes yet again.

"Looks like I'll be covered in hair all over again." She sighed. The Kneazles moved as she shooed them away from her wardrobe and got dressed.

"Maman, keep the Kneazles out of my room!" Juleka called. Mrs. Couffaine suddenly appeared with a POP in her room. Juleka didn't even flinch, used to apparating in her household.

"Ah! Sorry dear!" she apologized, opening the door to let the Kneazles out of her daughter's room. "You know how much they love you. Besides, Kneazle hair is lucky!"

"Maman, Kneazle hair isn't lucky. Papa was just pulling your leg with that." Juleka told her.

"Nonsense! Your father was covered in Kneazle hair when he first met me." Her mother ruffled her daughter's purple locks.

Juleka rolled her eyes, and moved to put on her boots. She kissed her mother on the cheek and raced out of her home.

* * *

Wyazz's yellow eyes opened tiredly, before his head perked up and he flapped his tiny wings. Flames shot out of his nostrils as he flew from his perch and landed on Fu's shoulder. Fu patted the miniature Common Welsh Green dragon as he knowingly went to his door. There stood Juleka, one of his students, looking distressed.

"Juleka, shouldn't you be getting ready for school? Lessons aren't until after class today." Fu said, unnecessarily, as he knew she was here for a reason. Juleka looked a little embarrassed to be caught possibly cutting class, but it was important to inform her Master about what she had seen.

"Excuse me, Master Fu, but I think I need to share something with you." Juleka gazed at him seriously.

Fu stroked his beard and nodded, letting her inside.

* * *

"A man with ice blue eyes talking to a Cornish Pixie?" Fu questioned, raising an eyebrow. Juleka nodded as Wyazz the dragon poured her some tea. She patted his head and he gave a pleased call.

"Yes, the pixie was called Nooroo, I believe." Juleka told Master Fu. Fu's eyes were wide as he put down his tea cup.

"Nooroo? That can't be. He was lost decades ago. I thought he went into hiding ever since Voldemort rose to power in the second Wizarding War." Fu explained. Juleka shook her head

"I'm sure that is what he was called." she replied. "He said something about things called the Miracle Stones. Do you know anything about them, Master?"

"I do… they are of old legends. My grandfather used to tell us stories about them." Fu told her. He looked to Juleka grimly. "But if this man is looking for them, then peace might not exist anymore."

"Should we tell the Council, Master?" Juleka asked fearfully. It was alarming to see her teacher so forbidding. Fu shook his head.

"You haven't gotten enough information yet. Putting pressure on you to receive visions might cause your mind to shut off from being a Seer altogether. We will keep working with your visions and see if they become clearer."

The purple haired girl nodded.

"Now Juleka, I think it's time you went to school." Fu dismissed her. Juleka blinked.

"But Master, shouldn't you be more worried about my vision?" she was confused.

"Yes, I am, but I also know that these things have a way of working out." he gently smiled.

When Juleka left, Fu pet Wyazz and went towards his closet. Opening the doors, he stepped in. Inside was a large room with desks, chairs, a chalk board, and many stacks of books and cluttering of potions. Going towards the opposite side of the room, he exited another door, which turned out to be a door to a cottage in the countryside. In reality though, it was artificial habitats for his students to learn in peace in the safety of one's closet.

All the magical creatures came close to greet him as he walked along towards his destination. Wyazz nestled on his shoulder as he pet a hippogriff. Fu's brow furrowed as he looked into a tree hole filled with shiny things like jewelry and coins. He sighed.

"Looks like Plagg got out again. We'll have to go into town and lure him back." Fu said to Wyazz. Continuing on his way, he came upon a nest with scarlet eggs, reminding one of shining rubies.

"Here we are." he picks up one of the eggs. Wyazz sniffs at it and makes a noise. "Indeed, Wyazz. We're going to need all the help we can get."

* * *

Karin: Okay, so there's chapter two. I'm trying to do longer chapters but I might end up doing short chapters to help motivate me more to update.


End file.
